Nobody's Angel
by Leslie Johnson
Summary: Co-Written by Leslie & Johnson & Crystal Saturn. Who will save Serena when her life hangs in the balance. Her life depends on one man. Can he save her when shes got nothing and no one at all? ~Darien & Serena~ that gave it away!
1. The Worst Day of Her Life

Hello everyone! This is Leslie Johnson and Crystal Saturn here on our first joined fic! Um... so yeah! Thhis is a Serena and Darien story and we have not decided the ending as of yet so it might just end pretty badly... we doubt it though! So please Review this story on behalf of the readers and tell us what you think! Suggestions are DEFINITELY welcome!   
  
AN-   
Crystal: hey Leslie... is Sailormoon in this?   
Leslie: I don't think so... and neither are Tuxedo Mask or the Scouts.   
Crystal: so they're the human forms... kewl! Ok!   
  
Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Sailormoon!   
  
~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~   
  
Title: Nobody's Angel   
Authors: Leslie Johnson & Crystal Saturn   
Emails: princess_leslie_moon@hotmail.com, crystal_saturn@hotmail.com   
Chapter Written By: Leslie Johnson   
Rated: PG   
Chapter: 1 -The Worst Day of her Life   
  
  
Serena walked home from an exhausting day. She had been held up at home when her best friend Mina called up. She thought her boyfriend was cheating on her, turns out that it was his cousin coming for a visit. Serena sighed as she remembered that she then had to sit through half an hour of traffic and get to work just in time to have the boss sack her. She then ran into Paul, who spilt his coffee all over her new outfit. She pulled out of her 'old' parking slot only to have a blue sports car whiz by and clip the rear of her car leaving a huge scratch. She arrived back home but not without being stopped by a police officer for running a stop sign. He gave her a ticket. Serena realized that she needed to pay this month's rent soon and was quite low on cash. She decided to visit Mina's boyfriend, Andrew at the local arcade and see if he needed any help. It wasn't far and so Serena decided to walk. As if things couldn't get any worse, she literally ran into her High School crush, Darien.   
  
"Why hello again Meatball Head! It's nice to see you after all these years!" He gave her one of his gorgeous smiles.   
"It's only been a year and a half. I can't believe you STILL call me by that stupid name!" She replied, sighing wearily.   
"Well doesn't 2 years feel like forever? I rather think that my pet name's quite cute... it suits you." He smiled again and winked before leaving in the opposite direction. Serena hadn't realized what he had said until he was out of sight. *Well someone's happy! But why wouldn't he be happy? I mean he's probably going out to see his girlfriend or something. And he didn't just get fired and a fine and have rent due and is car clipped so why wouldn't he be happy? At least his girlfriend still goes out with him...* Serena sighed as se entered the arcade.   
  
~ That Afternoon ~   
Serena reached her apartment door to hear the telephone ringing inside.   
"Damn it!" She growled and let the answering machine take it.   
"Hey Serena! It's me, Scott. We need to talk. Call me when you get this." Serena's boyfriend sighed into the phone before hanging up. Serena walked over to the phone and noticed a red light flashing. She had a message.   
  
"Beep- hey Meatball Head! I can't believe you kept the same number! Well I was wondering, how about we talk over dinner tomorrow... you know. Catch up on stuff. What do you say? Call me 836 4593 I hope you'll take me up on my offer. Darien -end of message-   
  
Serena smiled at his cheeriness but frowned as se dialed Scott's number.   
"Hello?" his voice was tired and quiet.   
"Hey Scott." Serena tried to sound happy and excited.   
"Serena... oh... listen Serena we need to talk... about us." He sighed.   
"Oh?" Serena asked curiously into the telephone.   
"Serena... I don't think we should see each other anymore." Scott blurted out.   
"Oh..." Serena replied quietly. Truth was, she didn't really love Scott anymore. Not like how she used to... or at least she thought she used to love him.   
"I'm sorry." Scott sounded sincere.   
"It's alright. See ya." Serena whispered as she clicked the telephone off. Tears clouded her vision as she lay down on her bed. This was definitely the worst day of her life. Sure she didn't really love Scott but they had been a couple for four whole years now and for I'm just to break it off like that was not comforting. And today of all days! Why not yesterday, or tomorrow or the day after? She might not have loved Scott with all her heart but she felt different now that they had broken up. She still missed him and knowing that a 4 year relationship could be gone in just four minutes was not comforting at all and did not restore her trust in love. Se was exhausted and decided to leave Darien's offer for now. She would worry about it tomorrow.   
  
  
~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~   
  
Ok so how was that for a beginning? Nice? Well there was one thing that I (Leslie) forgot to mention. Serena's finished high school. Hehe. I think you know that now, don't ya? Well that's the end of my chapter. Crystal will be continuing from this and will write the next chapter. She'll post it up in about a week! Bye for now!   
  
Leslie Johnson


	2. Saturday Night

Hi all! It's Crystal Saturn here! How was the first chapter? I'd like to congratulate Leslie on a great first chapter. Practice makes perfect! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed... thanks heaps!!!   
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal!   
  
~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~   
  
Title: Nobody's Angel   
Authors: Leslie Johnson & Crystal Saturn   
Emails: princess_leslie_moon@hotmail.com, crystal_saturn@hotmail.com   
Chapter Written By: Crystal Saturn   
Rated: PG   
Chapter: 2- Saturday Night   
  
Serena woke up that morning to the sun shimmering through her curtains. She yawned lazily as she sat up in bed but frowned as she remembered the events of the day before. She turned her head to the clock hanging on the wall beside her bed.   
"Oh, no way!" She exclaimed. "It can't be THAT late!" the clock read 10:45   
  
Serena rushed into the shower and began to shampoo her hair. It was then that she was reminded that she no longer had a job to hurry too. She stopped for a second and growled loudly to herself before washing the white foam from her hair. What would she do now? She had no job, her car was damaged, She had her rent due in a few weeks, She had bills to pay, a ticket to pay off and now she was dateless. She stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom. She slid her wardrobe door open and looked for something to wear. She smiled as she remembered Darien's message and his offer for dinner.   
"Well... let's see..." Serena fast forwarded the message and jotted down the number on a piece of paper. "Ok. 836 4593..." Serena mumbled out aloud as she dialed the numbers. "One ring... two rings... three rings... 4 rings..." Serena counted nervously. She didn't quite know why she was nervous but she was.   
  
"Heeello?" A soothing male voice picked up.   
"Hi! Darien..." Serena didn't know what to say next.   
"Oh... hey Meatball Head... how did you get my number?" Darien asked smoothly.   
"You gave it to me remember? Or does your arrogance take up so much room that you can't afford to save any space to remember who you try to flirt with." Serena retorted.   
"Ouch!" Darien mocked "Actually... I do remember leaving a message on your answering machine last night. So you decided to take me up on my offer?" Darien asked, seriously.   
"Hmm... I don't know..." She thought to herself... playing along.   
"Well then why did you call if you weren't gonna come?" Darien pushed on   
"Well... because..." Serena didn't know what to say. She was actually dumbfounded.   
"Because..." Darien asked.   
"Umm... Well..." She tried to buy herself some time to think of an excuse.   
"You don't know, do you?" Darien grinned.   
"No...I mean yes." Serena quickly corrected herself. "I mean... I don't know." She finally admitted.   
"Well... I think you really do know." Darien played along.   
"What are you talking about Shields?" Serena asked, a small smile playing across her lips.   
"Well would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked, straight forward.   
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Serena smiled.   
"Well... you could say it was a date... I prefer to call it dinner, dancing and a stroll in the park." He replied sweetly.   
"Alright then, what time do you want to pick me up?" Serena giggled.   
"How 'bout 6?" Darien grinned, proud of himself.   
"Umm..." Serena thought.   
"Come on Meatball Head! It's only 11:30! That should be plenty of time to get ready!" Darien reminded, cheekily. Serena laughed.   
"Oh shut up! Alright, 6 it is." She smiled. "And stop calling me that stupid immature name!" She frowned.   
"Hmm... maybe. Oh and one last request for tonight..." Darien   
"What is it?" Serena asked curiously.   
"Dress casually..." He said simply.   
"Ok... sure... bye!" Serena hung up and smiled. *I've never felt this excited about going out since... well since my first date with Scott!* Serena thought to herself but shook the thought of her and Darien being a couple out of her head. "It will NEVER happen... we're two totally different people! And besides... he just wants to catch up and talk about the past." Serena added before groaning. "What am I gonna wear? I haven't worn a casual item of clothing for 1 and a half years! I don't even think I own anything casual anymore!   
  
That afternoon Serena stopped in front of her mirror for the millionth time and looked at herself thoroughly. She was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress tat reached up to her mid-thigh area and was made of semi-transparent material over silky satin like material. It was clingy and had darker pink roses printed on the silky under-dress (thingy!) the spaghetti straps cross-crossed from her mid-back all the way up to her shoulders where they were lined with silver stitching and crossed over her shoulders.   
"I hope it's not too formal!" Serena bit her bottom lip slightly. She grabbed her make up bag and walked over to her vanity table and sat herself in front of her mirror, sighing deeply. She began with her eyes and accented them with her eyeliner. She then carefully placed her mascara and neatly applied rosy pink eye-shadow on to complement the light natural blush already on her cheeks and to go along with her little "Pink Theme" that she had going on. She then began to apply a light coat of hot pink colored lipstick before applying a thin coat of lip-gloss to make her lips shimmer and shine. Se didn't put compact on because she wanted to keep her makeup simple tonight. She placed her gloss on the table and grabbed her small pink handbag and strolled over to her door before shutting and locking it behind her.   
  
She stepped into her car and drove to the nearby Midnite Café. She parked her car in the area that was allocated for employees. Serena knew the manager, Steve and knew that he wouldn't mind. She smoothly stepped into the café and scanned the room while drawing attention to herself at the same time. By tat time, Serena had everyone in the café looking at her... everyone except one man who was sitting by himself at the bar. Serena smiled and walked over to the man lightly tapping him on the shoulder.   
"Well, it's nice to see you finally arr-" Darien stopped in mid sentence as he stared at what Serena was wearing. She sat down beside him and giggled.   
"What...?" Serena asked innocently.   
"Oh-My-Gawd!" Darien exclaimed. Serena's eyes shot open as she looked down at herself.   
  
~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~ ~*^*~   
  
There you go!! Another chapter is done and my work here is done. The next chapter is all up to Leslie now. Hmm... I wonder what's gonna happen. Well... Leslie, the pressure's on you! Do your stuff! Please Review, everyone!! This is Leslie's first fic and I'm sure she would want all the support she can get...so REVIEW!!!   
  
Crystal Saturn 


End file.
